


Sunburn

by searchingwardrobes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Easter - sort of, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: Just a tiny drabble about Emma asking Killian to rub sunscreen on her neck.





	Sunburn

              “Be still,” Emma muttered to her nine year old, Evan. He was almost as tall as she was, and way too old to be fighting her over sunscreen. If he didn’t have the attention span of a gnat, she would have him rub it on himself. But if she did that, he’d have a weird red-streaked sunburn.

              She relinquished the tween and bent down to rub the sunscreen stick into her five-year-old son’s face. Ian was more compliant than his brother, but she still kept having to tilt his chin back up so she could see his face. He was counting his haul of eggs from the five and under hunt and didn’t want to be interrupted.

              Emma glanced with a stab of envy at Killian. All he had to do was say, “come here, princess,” to Briar Rose and the six year old had tilted her face up towards him with an adoring gaze on her face. Emma stood, finally satisfied that the boys were sufficiently protected from sunburn and skin cancer. She glanced down at herself now. The only protection from the sun her husband ever seemed to need was the kohl around his eyes, but Emma had inherited her mother’s complexion. Emma hated sunscreen, but she didn’t want to regret it later when she ended up miserable with a bad sunburn.            Her makeup and moisturizer both had SPF, so her face should be okay, and she was wearing jeans. But her shirt was sleeveless, so she squirted a little lotion into her palm and rubbed it up and down both arms and into her shoulders. Then she remembered that her hair was pulled up.

              “Hey, babe,” she called to Killian, “rub this into my neck?”

              She squirted a bit of sunscreen into his palm, and he stepped up flush behind her to rub it in. Far closer than the task required, actually. He pushed her ponytail aside with the curve of his hook, the cool metal causing goosebumps to rise up on her skin. As his hand began rubbing in the lotion, she felt a shiver go down her spine.

              “Easy tiger, we’re at the Storybrooke Easter egg hunt,” Emma admonished, her voice cracking a bit.

              Killian leaned forward, ghosting his lips across the shell of her ear. His breath puffed against her neck as he growled in her ear, “Whatever do you mean, love?”

              Emma swallowed hard. “If you kiss my neck in front of our children and the entire town, I swear to God –“

              Killian chuckled as he rubbed in the last of the lotion and stepped back.

                       ************************************************************

              “Killian!” Emma screeched. Killian burst through the door, half expecting a witch to have materialized in their master bathroom. Instead, Emma stood there with her hair gathered atop her head with one hand while she pointed at the bright red streak of sunburn across the left side of her neck with the other. “I asked you to put sunscreen on my neck!”

              “I did!”

              Emma let her hair go and it fell down across her shoulders. She then scowled at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Maybe if you hadn’t been so busy flirting with me, you would have done a better job.”

              Killian sauntered closer to her, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip. “Maybe if _you_ hadn’t enjoyed it so much, you would have noticed that I missed a spot.”

              Killian smirked with satisfaction when the corners of Emma’s lips twitched as she fought to repress a smile.

              “Shut up, pirate.”


End file.
